bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mango-Pango/Theory: Ink Bendy IS Wally Franks
Figured I should write down this theory of mine somewhere before BATDR proves it wrong Also I'm using proper punctuation for a majority of this just so it's easier to read Ok ok before y'all go "but Wally's still alive he's in Florida!!1" I've got an explanation on how Wally can be at the studio later down this post so hang on But first let's get something important out of the way before we start the main theory: Ink Bendy does have a human soul "bUt InK bEnDy Is SoUlLeSs-" yeah ok but hear me out on how that likely isn't the case anymore: 1. Not only does Ink Bendy have a more humanoid proportion compared to Toon Bendy, but he also has 5 fingers on his right hand. The only other ink creatures that have 5 fingers are Malice, Allison, the Projectionist, the Lost Ones and all types of Searchers, all of which are heavily implied (or confirmed in Allison, Jack and the Projectionist's case) to be humans in the past. If Ink Bendy was still soulless, there's no reason for him to have 5 fingers or humanoid proportions; he'd just look like a messed up short Toon with 4 fingers on both hands instead. 2. In one of Joey's audio logs, he says this: "If you claim your failures are because '''these things' are soulless, then, damn it, we'll get them a soul!"'' Joey was planning to give employees' souls to the already-created soulless Toons, which should include Bendy. After all Bendy's the main protagonist of his franchise, so why would Joey just leave him soulless?? Of course he wouldn't, especially since he supposedly couldn't create more Bendys for some reason (at least according to Thomas, "no other attempts of this particular figure have emerged"). 3. Notice how in the audio logs, Ink Bendy (back when he was soulless) is never mentioned to have a dangerous behavior, but when we actually meet him in the game he's almost always trying to kill us. What if soulless Bendy was completely passive/emotionless, and it's actually the human that got combined with Bendy that's acting so violent? After all other humans-turned-ink-creatures like Sammy and Norman are also way more aggressive than their past human forms. What happened in Joey's story vs the real world Now before we move on, I should clarify that I believe the events in Joey's "story world" (the whole monochrome sketchy world) are different from what actually happened in the real world (ie. In Joey's story, Allison and Tom never made it out the studio and got sacrificed to become an Alice and a Boris respectively, but in the real world they left the studio and lived a happy life together... which unfortunately didn't last). I mean the sketches in Joey's apartment already make it obvious that the events of BATIM were all Joey's idea. Joey's story The chocolate cake that Wally found was actually a trap set up by Joey, laced with sleeping drugs to make Wally fall asleep so Joey can kidnap him and force-fuse him with soulless Bendy. Obviously Wally's the one that's too oblivious to be suspicious of a whole cake just sitting in the middle of the office at 2am. Fun fact: there's actually a type of chocolate cake called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil%27s_food_cake devil's food cake], so it makes sense for a soon-to-be-Bendy to be lured by chocolate cake of all things, as well as Sammy (a literal devil-worshiper) liking chocolate cake (plus Bendy's on the chocolate and (cup)cake side in some of the this-or-that posts on twitter). Anyways, while Ink Bendy's true motive throughout the story is unknown, it can be presumed that he has a violent personality because he (Wally) went mad from the anger and pain he felt during the transformation. Maybe he retains some memories of being treated poorly by other employees back when he was just a janitor, which could be why Ink Bendy's always trying to attack everyone, perhaps as a form of revenge. "BUT WHAT IF WALLY IS BORIS-" ok first of all I believe Boris is actually Buddy from the upcoming novel (see my comment on Buddy's page), and I already explained the whole devil's food chocolate cake hint. Not to mention Bendy and Boris in the Construction Corruption poster (which Kindly Beast obviously chose for a reason) is oddly reminiscent of the dynamic between Wally and Thomas. But more importantly, Wally is the only one important enough to the story to become Bendy: not only does Wally's audio log appear in every main chapter (just like how Ink Bendy shows up in every chapter), but he's also the one who designed the Ink Machine in the first place. It would make sense for a character this significant to be a major character rather than a less important one like Boris. The only other characters who are just as significant are Henry and Joey, but we already know neither of them are Ink Bendy. So the central conflict between Henry and Ink Bendy throughout BATIM isn't just that of Creator vs Creation, but also that of Creator vs Creator: Henry and Wally, ''the creators of Bendy and the Ink Machine'' (respectively). Besides, it does make sense for the creator of the Ink Machine to have a throne in the Ink Machine itself. (Now I won't be surprised if Henry ends up getting trapped in the Ink Machine and turning into some kind of mechanical monster in BATDR or another game, just to complete the whole parallel.) Real life events Now in the real world, none of the whole "employees getting transformed into ink creatures" stuff ever happened during the time the studio was open, because souls were never actually needed to create Toons in the first place. The Ink Machine was actually used to successfully create perfect Toons that look and act just like they're supposed to, without using a single soul. By the time the studio has closed down, all the employees have been able to leave without dying. ...But then 30 years later, Joey invited everyone back (either individually one at a time, or all at the same time for some sort of anniversary party), either to his home or the studio. By everyone I mean all the employees, including Thomas, Allison, Henry, and of course Wally. Joey then killed the unsuspecting employees, and using the Ink Machine, created the story world and trapped the employees' souls as various inky characters in some sort of infinite time loop. Now why would Joey do something like this? Maybe it's a form of revenge, as he could be blaming others for his own downfall (he does tell Henry "you should've pushed me a little harder"). Or maybe he was forced to do this to appease the gods/demon/whatever that helped him create the Toons in the past, and now want a "payment" back from him. Either way, it's not as simple as Joey wanting to tell a story to his niece. As for why Joey would choose Wally to be the story's main antagonist: perhaps Joey blames Wally the most for ruining his life by creating the Ink Machine (even though the whole thing was Joey's idea). And/or Joey hates Wally the most out of all the employees, regardless of reason, just like how he likely hates Bendy the most out of all the Toons, though Wally was seemingly unaware of this based on the tone of his letter. Or it might have something to do with the relationship between Henry and Wally in the past (since Henry's the one who kills Ink/Beast Bendy at the end), assuming they know each other? Maybe they didn't get along so well... Also, the fact that Wally wasn't around when the studio closed (he said "sorry to hear about the studio closing down" in his letter) could have something to do with Joey saying Ink Bendy "has never seen the end" before the final battle. The way Joey says it makes it sound like he meant Bendy has never seen the end of the cartoon, but what if he actually/also meant Wally has never seen the end of the studio? This could also add a new meaning to the "he was there for his beginning" line, as not just Bendy being the first Toon to be created, but also Wally possibly being one of the earliest employees of the studio. tl;dr * Ink Bendy does actually have a soul as he has noticeably humanoid proportions, and Joey wanted to give employees' souls to all the soulless Toons which should include Bendy himself * In Joey's story, Wally was kidnapped (after falling asleep from eating the chocolate cake laced with sleeping drugs) and forcibly fused with soulless Bendy, becoming Ink Bendy * In the real world, Wally was one of the employees that was invited back by Joey 30 years after the studio's closing only to get killed and trapped in the story world's time loop as inky characters * The fact that he's one of the most important characters in the series as the creator of the Ink Machine is one of the reasons why specifically Wally is Ink Bendy * Seriously just go read the whole thing it has all the details (that I can't cram all in a short summary) that you need to understand my theory Category:Blog posts